


Je t'aime

by nolwun



Category: France Inter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolwun/pseuds/nolwun
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Alex, et Guillaume est bien décidé à lui faire vivre une soirée fantastique.





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Bon, c'est tout petit, je sais, mais c'est hyper fluff et mignon, donc chut. Et puis vu que c'est le premier que je poste ici, considérons cela comme une mise en bouche avant des textes plus longs et mieux fichus. Un petit coucou à MoodyDisorder qui a lu le texte en avant-première et qui m'a bien gentiment donné son avis dessus. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi, et bonne lecture !

Guillaume Meurice et Alex Vizorek formaient un duo bien étrange. Ces deux chroniqueurs de France Inter se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et entre eux s’était forgé un lien fort, inexplicable. L’émission qu’ils animaient tous deux sur France inter était ponctuée de regards furtifs, mais lourds de sens. Ils n’avaient jamais réussis à mettre de mots sur ce qu’ils ressentaient. Ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Un coup d’oeil, un mot, une main déposée sur l’épaule suffisait à faire comprendre l'imprononçable. Ils s’aimaient. Tout était simple.

Guillaume le prouva une fois de plus le soir du 21 Septembre. Pour fêter les 36 ans de son compagnon, il avait décidé de réserver une table dans un petit restaurant tranquille de la capitale et, n’ayant pu s’empêcher une note d’humour, il choisit un restaurant qui proposait du couscous.  
Voulant faire les choses au mieux, Guillaume fit en sorte que tout se passe le plus naturellement du monde. Durant tout le repas, il n’y avait plus qu’eux. Le monde n’existait plus, ou alors il ne vivait que dans les yeux de l’autre. Il y avait une aura de douceur, de tendresse. Il leur arrivait entre deux coups de fourchette de simplement se tenir la main, sans prononcer un mot. Puis l’un des deux craquait et faisait une vanne sur l’actualité. L’autre souriait, laissait éclater un léger rire. L’amour qu’ils éprouvaient ne pouvait que s’amplifier.  
Ils étaient beaux à voir. Ils le savaient. Ils s’en foutaient. En quittant le restaurant, Guillaume glissa silencieusement sa main dans celle d’Alex. Celui-ci eu un regard amusé pour son collègue et, le sourire aux lèvres, il l’entraîna jusque chez lui. Ils gravirent les marches qui les séparaient de l’appartement, déposèrent leurs vestes, s’installèrent sur le canapé. Leurs mains ne s’étaient pas quittées.  
Le silence et la tranquillité de la nuit parisienne furent brisés par leurs voix qui, à l’unisson, murmurèrent deux mots, deux simples mots qu’ils s’étaient déjà dits des milliers de fois sans parler. “Je t’aime.”


End file.
